


It's not all football(but sometimes that helps)

by StayingSafe



Category: King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table, merlin(tv)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Slight Guinevere-bashing, Slight Gwen/Arthur and Gwen/Merlin but past, just because, turned out sorta crack-ish just like everything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayingSafe/pseuds/StayingSafe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU where Guinevere(Gwen) and Arthur are a married couple. Because I believe that the whole Gwen/Lance relationship in mythology/history/whatever was bullshit. So why not Arthur/Lance? But I still ship Arthur/Merlin so hard that at the last minute I decided to jump ships to that. So this is all Arthur/Merlin. (Sorry for all OOC-ness.) The title is because of a semi-obscure reference in the middle of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not all football(but sometimes that helps)

 

* * *

 

When Gwen brought Merlin home for dinner, Arthur didn't expect to like him so much. She introduced him with a, "Meet my associate, from work, Merlin!" [Fine, thought Arthur, now Gwen was bringing guests home in an effort to keep things civil.]  Arthur certainly didn't expect to be enraptured from the moment he set eyes on the man. It was the little things that made him fall in love, from his lovely heart-melting brown eyes to his dimpled-on-one-side smile. His rich, hearty laughter- a regular occurrence as he began to visit more frequently in the following weeks. Arthur might have found it more suspicious, might have noticed Gwen's adoration of Merlin, had he not been so gone himself. All the while, Gwen and Arthur's relationship continued to deteriorate, until they were have squabbles about nothing at all, which quickly turned into full-blown raging, roaring fights.

 

One day, Gwen had stormed out to go to work after a particularly bad early-morning fight with Arthur. Arthur was pottering aimlessly about the house. Running his own business meant he could afford to take a few days off of work, and today he was just NOT in the mood to work. Being on the last legs of one's fiasco of a marriage could do that to one. He decided to watch some TV. Flicking through the channels, he settled on the Barcelona vs. Real Madrid La Liga final. His spirits rose dramatically as he watched Barca thrash Real 5-nil. Suddenly, in the midst of his state of semi-ecstatic bliss, he heard a knock on the door.

 

He opened it to see Merlin waiting outside, fidgeting in nervous anticipation. Without stopping to think, before his brain could catch up to the rest of his body, he was kissing Merlin. And Merlin was kissing back, deep and passionate and heavenly. Arthur broke away, breathing heavily, and then horror flooded through him. He had just kissed Merlin, his very cute, probably straight, wife's-associate-from-work, and worse, without so much as a 'by your leave'. He stammered out his apologies but Merlin brushed them aside with a tired yet fond gesture.

 

"Arthur, I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore. I was really coming to see Gwen but I doubt she'll tell you, so I might as well. Just hear me out, please. First of all, I'm really really sorry. Gwen and I were planning to run away together. I did not love her, but I cared for her and her wellbeing, and she was clearly unhappy where she was. Fool that I am, I assumed everything was black and white and there was no other solution out of her difficulty. So when she propositioned me, I accepted. This was some months back. But then I met you, Arthur. I don't think Gwen realized what an amazing thing she was about to throw away. And I didn't want to be a home-breaker, but most of all I didn't want to hurt you, beautiful, wonderful, gorgeous Arthur. Especially since I had fallen in love with you. And I'm sorry, I couldn't do this anymore. So I want to say, thank you, for giving me this beautiful, wondrous feeling, and to enjoy the rest of your life with your wife. You can mend your relationship, I know you can. Well, I'm sure you hardly want romantic advice from the man who almost stole your wife from you so I'll leave. And I'll never forget you, Arthur." And he made his tearful goodbyes and left, leaving Arthur still gaping unattractively at this unexpected barrage of words. The door was swinging shit when Arthur came to his senses. The words, 'Merlin loves me' penetrated through the fog in Arthur's mind and he ran. 

 

"Wait, Merlin!" He yelled at Merlin's retreating back, slamming the door shut behind him. Merlin turned, almost helplessly, as Arthur caught up to him. "What is it?" He asked dully, presumably expecting recriminations or harsh rejections. Arthur kissed him again.

 

When they had finally gotten their breath back, Arthur spoke. "Stupid fool, I love you too," he said fondly. "Also, the Divorce Lawyer should be here soon. I filed three months ago, and now I just have to sign before I'm totally free," he said pointedly. Merlin was dazed. "Let's run away together, what d'you say?" Understanding dawned on Merlin's face, and he smiled. "Thought you'd never ask."

Arthur chuckled- "Can't wait to see Gwen's face when she realises what happened."

Merlin, too exhilarated to care about that, couldn't help but grin. "Oh, you evil, evil creature."

 

Arthur pulled him into another kiss.

* * *

 


End file.
